


When I can't sleep

by Meringueotang



Category: Enjorlas and Grantaire - Fandom, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueotang/pseuds/Meringueotang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you can't sleep? Well... Grantaire couldn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic cos I was bored. Hope you enjoy!

Grantaire huffed. He hated not being able to sleep. The clock ticked loudly and Grantaire groaned and stuck his middle finger at it. The covers twisted themselves around his anxious form and were eventually thrown off the bed; becoming a crumpled heap on the floor.

Another hour passed. The paint on the walls seem to scream at him, poorly painted on streaks and garish green in colour. It sickened him.

At last he tossed for the final time and leapt out of bed.

The living room lights flickered on, they were the automatic type and often came on without warning, and the heater buzzed into life.

Grantaire looked over at Enjorlas's desk. It was in a kind of neat but messy state, papers spilling onto the floor and pencil shavings spread on the carpet around. Enjorlas's laptop screensaver played(a weird thing with pipes) and lit up the small, cluttered desk. The lamp leaned drunkenly into the desk and creaked in the gentle breeze coming from the small open window.

Grantaire smiled and brushed his hair off his face, feeling a little calmer. Without meaning to, he suddenly found himself outside Enjorlas's bedroom door.

His breath came faster now as he reached for the chipped doorknob. All at once, he opened the door.

It was dark inside, the only source of light coming from a small alarm clock by the bed. Grantaire took a second and breathed in the lemony scent of the room. His smile came back. He padded over to the bed and saw a vague shape beneath the worn covers. The gentle sound of breathing echoed through the room and stilled Grantaire's heart. He paused. Then, slowly, nudged Enjorlas awake. 

The blonde grumbled and his golden hair spilled out onto the pillow, his eyes flickered open.  
'Ummm... Enjorlas?'  
Enjorlas sighed, rubbed his eyes and looked up, 'huh... Oh... Yes? Grantaire?'  
'Ummm... I can't sleep,' without meaning to a small tear ran down his face and dried in a salty line on his face. Enjorlas frowned and reached out, grabbing Grantaire's hand.  
'Whaa..?' Grantaire pulled a surprised face, but didn't resist as Enjorlas pulled him into a soft hug. They were silent for a minute. Then Grantaire climbed under the covers and into the warmth. He pressed his face into Enjorlas's oversized T- shirt and sighed gently. Enjorlas wrapped his fingers in Grantaire's hair and smiled, his eyes closing. Grantaire whispered something about love in his ear. Then they both fell asleep.


End file.
